looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Speedy Gonzales
'''Speedy Gonzales' was (and still is) the fastest mouse in all of Mexico, but is now currently the fastest mouse in Bugs' House. He also owns the local pizza place, Pizzarriba, which is the most popular hangout in town. He lives in a mouse hole in Bugs’ house, freely dispensing brutally honest advice, mainly to Daffy Duck. Biography Speedy first appears in the pilot episode, Best Friends, where he is shown under the refrigerator getting sucked into a vacuum cleaner by Daffy. He is later seen telling Daffy he has to go into to his heart and be nice, so he can be Bugs' friend, but then he remarks "Uh-oh" when he accidentally made Daffy evil. Image:Speedy Sitting on Daffy's Vac.png|Daffy gets scared by seeing Speedy Gonzales.|link=Best Friends Speedy's second appearance was in Monster Talent, where it is shown he owns a pizza resturaunt called "Pizzariba". He is shown creating the new "frozen pizza", which he is going to sell all accross the country. It is then shown he is shooting a commercial for Pizzariba, which he wants Bugs to star in, but he has to choose Porky (who he frequently calls "Pinky") to do the part, when Bugs rejects. Though, he soon convinces Bugs to do the part in the commercial. Image:1303741827.jpg|Porky is excited that he gets to be in Speedy's commercial.|link=Monster Talent Image:Speedy Wanna Party with Bugs.png|Speedy enjoys how Bugs says "I Like It" better than Porky.|link=Monster Talent In the episode Casa de Calma, Speedy stars in his first Merrie Melodie, ''Queso Bandito, a song about his earlier days when he was a cheese bandit. In Devil Dog, Speedy appears from his mouse hole in Bugs' House and taught Bugs how to make the Tasmanian Devil (or Poochie to Bugs) stay calm, by showing him that he's the boss. He also mentions that his family is having a fancy dinner in his mouse hole. Image:Snapshot20110626164029.png|Speedy comes out of his mouse hole.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164044.png|Speedy pokes the Tasmanian Devil, making him calmer.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164117.png|Speedy trains Taz to be good and nice.|link=Devil Dog Speedy also appears in That's My Baby, at Pizzaribba, where Speedy classically up-cells Bugs, by giving him cinnamon breadsticks, when all Bugs wanted in the first place was pizza. In Sunday Night Slice, Speedy is shown owning a restaraunt in his mouse hole in a flashback, when Bugs asks him to help run Giraddi's Pizza with him, and when he agrees, the restaraunt becomes a huge success. Later on, Bugs soon changed the name to Pizzariba, to match Speedy's Spanish personality and language. At the end, he is shown working there still. At the end of the credits, he appears waving his hat. In DMV, Speedy appears briefly when he drives under Sam's car, after Bugs called him to pick him up from the DMV. In Beauty School, Speedy is shown to teach dance classes on Monday nights upstairs which Porky enrolls in. Porky enlists Bugs as his partner. However, Daffy was working on wigs and placed one on Bug's head and dressed him as a woman in order to do Tina's beauty school homework for her and Bugs ran out. This caused Bugs to crossdress to Speedy's dance classes, with Speedy developing a crush on him. When Bugs revealed who he was (having nicknamed himself "Kathy" while crossdressing) Speedy claimed he was overcompensating because Bugs was the ugliest woman in the class and he wanted to give her encouragement and storms out angry into a mouse hole. However, he immediately begins crying hysterically and closes a ring case as he cries over a picture of "Kathy" screaming why. He later teases Bugs about his cross dressing only to being crying again as he states he misses "Kathy". Snapshot20110915124427.png|Speedy waving his hat. Snapshot20110915124423.png|Speedy jumping while waving his hat. Snapshot20110915124417.png|Speedy at the end. Personality Speedy is a kind, energetic and, as his name implies, Speedy. He is always in a rush and does things quickly and efficiently. He dispenses brutally honest advice to his friends and peers, though his advice is usually sound. He is arguably one of the most level headed characters of the series, alongside Tina and Bugs. He also had a sarcastic side to himself, though is usually polite and friendly to people. Despite his small stature, he is capable of defending himself and can be aggressive when he feels insulted or threatened. He is very hardworking and willing to help his friends, even Daffy despite his dislike for him. He is also very competitive, considering himself the fastest person alive (though with justification) and getting competitive with a restaurant that opened near his that stole some of his customers, despite the fact they showed him no ill will. Due to his speed, he is athletic and agile and seems to value good health. He is friendly, sociable and passionate about the things he loves. He is proud of his Mexican heritage and tends to speak in Spanish on occasion, either when trying to insult someone, angered, surprised, or just casually in conversation. He takes his restaurant business very seriously, having wanted to own one or a long time and taking good care and being an overall good businessman. He also seems to know a lot about food and law, along with having aspirations to expand his business. On a side note, he seems to have strange taste in women as he fell in love with Bugs while he was dressed as a woman, whom everyone else stated and thought was ugly. When Bugs revealed who he was, Speedy claimed he was overcompensating and merely trying to help give female Bugs support because she was so ugly, only to cry and scream why, indicating he had a genuine crush. Appearances Season 1 *101. Best Friends (''debut) *105. Monster Talent *107. Casa de Calma (Merrie Melodies) *108. Devil Dog *116. That's My Baby *117. Sunday Night Slice *118. DMV *120. Working Duck (Merrie Melodies) *121. French Fries *122. Beauty School *124. The Shelf *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *126. Point Laser Point (Merrie Melodies) Season 2 *202. You've Got Hate Mail *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *204. Rebel Without a Glove *205. Semper Lie *207. Customer Service *208. The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle *212. Dear John *213. Daffy Duck Esquire *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly (cameo) *215. The Black Widow *218. The Grand Old Duck of York *221. Year of the Duck (cameo) *222. Gossamer is Awesomer *223. Here Comes The Pig *224. Mr. Weiner * 225. Best Friends Redux (mentioned) Trivia *Speedy lives in the same house as Bugs and Daffy. * Speedy is from Mexico. *Speedy calls Porky Pig, Pinky in Monster Talent and is the second character to incorrectly say a different character's name, the first being Daffy in Best Friends. *Speedy is one of the few characters shown to actually have a steady job (who hasn't been fired from said job like Daffy or Cecil), Others being Tina, Dr. Weisberg, Elmer, and Witch Lezah. *In Season 2, his brown fur is now a lighter shade. *Speedy has been shown saying "gringos" which translates to "white people" in Spanish in The DMV, We're In Big Truffle and in Daffy Duck Esquire. *Speedy is shown to have a very competitive personality, as seen in The Grand Old Duck of York. * He seems to have strange taste in women as he fell in love with Bugs while he was dressed as a woman, whom everyone else stated and thought was ugly. When Bugs revealed who he was, Speedy claimed he was overcompensating and merely trying to help give female Bugs support because she was so ugly, only to cry and scream why, indicating he had a genuine crush. * In addition to owning Pizzariba, he teaches dance classes upstairs on Monday nights, as stated in Beauty School. Gallery Speedy with cheddar nativity.png Speedy.png Speedy.jpg Speedy Gonzales.jpg Speedy & lola.png Emoticon-Speedy.png Speedy Gonzales smiling.jpg Gus.jpg Category:Characters